Adventure to the Gallaxy
by Link0180
Summary: The Akatsuki are atemting to seal another Tailed Beast but ended in a terrable failure as they find themself's with Footballers, what will they do to return back? Please Read and review! HidanxKernor DeidaraxLune-Zeara and last but not least PeinxKonan.
1. Akatsuki's Jutsu Fails!

A New Ninja story told...with a twist!

Adventure to the gallaxy

Chapter 1: Akatsuki's Jutsu fails!

In a deep, unknown cave in the ninja world are a group of S-Rank criminals about to take a tailed beast from it's host, they placed the body in the middle and each of the members took their position to start the Jutsu. The Leader gave all a notice on how long it will take for the Jutsu to be compleated.

"It will take 2 days from now." he said, non of them where holograms this time, which was unusual for them.

"Ah Fuck that" shouted Hidan, "2 Days?!, why does this take so bloody long?!" obviusly angry at the leader and told to "Shut the hell up" by Kakuzu.

The fight of words is continued by Hidan as he got even more pissed after the first day, one more and they can finally go. Soon Hidan couldn't think os any more words to shout at every one, so he kept quiet, for once. The Jutsu was still taking out the Tailed Beast and it would only take a few more hours untill it's finished, and just as all the members had the hopes up (exept for Pein and Konan) that it will be over, Tobi ran into the cave with one of the Akatsuki outfits in his hand.

"Guy's look!" the idiotic kid shouted and ran to where dead body was floating, Pein and all the other members knew it was bad and told his to stop, "NOOOOO!!!!", but it was too late as a flash of bright light filled the cave, and withing seconds all members felt like they fell and landed on a hard surfice, like it's metalic?

Every one opened their eyes, trying to figure out where they where, it was very dark, cold and the air smelled different. Just where did they and up, Deidara formed a clay bird to blow themselfs free, Sasori however stoped him.

"You tart, there could be guards around this place." he said glaring at the Blonde. "Fine, un" he replied and put the bird back into the clay bags.

"So what village would build a place like this?" asked Kisame only to be answered with a "Don't know" from Itachi.

"Zetsu, can you find out?" said Pein. Zetsu nodded and walked to a wall, WACK!!!, every-one stared, why didn't he move through the wall, what was going on?

"Er...Zetsu?" Zetsu turned to the others, "It's not working **God damn it that hurt!**" they all thought for a while to see how they can get out.

"Maybe its a barrier that keeps us from using our Jutsu." said Itachi, he could be right, but whats with the metal though, and all the junk thats everywhere. Hidan was from pissed to total rampage, shouting and swinging with blade at Tobi for putting all of them into this place.

"Hidan, someones coming!" said Kakuzu and draged Tobi and Hidan to a corner, the door opened and watched an old looking guy and a huge strong man walking towards a desk which had a screen appearing, to every-ones surprice, they didn't wother looking around thinking 'where are they?', they were talking about some game, winning and Snow kids?

"I can't believe we won 2 times in a row Aarch" said the old man.

"I know Clamp, I never thought it could happen, but they pulled it off somehow" said Aarch. Non of the Akatsuki knew what was doing on or what they talked about, Sasori thought of a plan that only Deidara could do.

"You still have that clay bird?" he asked and Deidara nodded and took out his clay bird but wondered about a few things, "But what abou-" "The chakra barrier must be off for those two, so we're free to use our Jutsu's again, so I want you to take out those two there, now"

Deidara throw the bird and made a hand sign, but nothing happened, how?. The bird ended up splatered on the screen and the two men turned to find to Akatsuki members all in a corner.

"Oh fuck, Deidara, you messed up!" said Hidan.

Both men looked at eachother and back to the Akatsuki.

"And who are you?" said Aarch standing up. Non of the members where willing to talk, so Pein steped forth to answer the man.

"We are Akatsuki..." everyone froze in shock, "...we got here by accident, please forgive us on the suden appearance." then he pointed to Deidara, "I'm also sure Deidara will clean that mess up on that, thing" he finished, Deidara crossed his arms in annoyance. The others couldn't believe he said that to the 2 men.

"Well, you guy's seem like your not from around here, how about you all stay here with us untill you figured out a way to return" said Aarch giving them a chance to talk about themselfs and he and Clamp left the room.

Konan pulled on Pein, she looked very angry about what he just did, "Pein, what are you thinking?"

"There is no point now, I think I know whats going on and where we are" every one gathered around Pein to know what he has to say.

"I think as Tobi jumped into our Jutsu to remove the Tailed Beast, a vortex was formed and we all got sucked into it, sending us all to a different Gallaxy then to our own and from what I can tell, all of out chakra is gone and genjutsu and ninjutsu is taken away from us, meaning we are just ordenary people, in a way." explained Pein. Every one in the room kind of had the idea about the situation.

"Alright then, but what should we do in the meantime?" aksed Kisame, Pein thougth for a while when he came to an answer, "We should stay put untill we know a way to return u guess." Pein answered, every-one agreed and left the room.

The Akatsuki made their way to Aarch's office to let him know that they'l stay, after that they where led to some Training room to introduce them to the Snow Kids. As they entered the Footballers stoped training to see the Akatsuki lined up looking back at them, non of them talked but they where all thinking about one another.

-Akatsuki's thoughts-

Pein: "..."

Konan: "..."

Tobi: "They look like FUN!"

Zetsu: "They look like kids **They look tasety!**"

Deidara: "What is this? un"

Sasori: "Oh Great"

Kakuzu: "I hope I getting paid for this"

Hidan: "No, Not KIDS!!!"

Kisame: "Well well well, what have we here?"

Itachi: "Why didn't i just let my foolish little brother just kill me in the hotel"

-Snow Kids thoughts-

Ahito: "ZZZzzz"

Yuki: "Who are they"

Thran: "I hope one of them play computer games ^-^"

Mei: "Have they ever heard of Fashion?"

Rocket: "Wow"

Tia: "I think I wet myself...no, i didn't"

Mark: "They look scary"

Micro-Ice: "Damn I wish Kernor was here now, think of her naked, think of her naked...yeah thats right hehehe :)"

D'Jok: "What ever"

End of chapter 1.

A/N: Heres for the 1st Galactik Football Crossover with Naruto, hope you'll like it, i might take a while to update but i will continue this when i have the chance, Please Review and take care!


	2. A New Start

Adventure to the Galaxy

Ch 2: A New Start.

In the Middle of the night the 10 Akatsuki members shared 5 rooms between them, each with their partner in it, most members are sound asleep, while other stood awake. On the far end of the hallway, the first door to the right is Kakuzu and Hidan's room, Kakuzu had no trouble sleeping but Hidan had his thoughts on his religion.

'_Man...I'm so FUCKED!!!...with everyones jutsu gone and everything, am I still Imortal?_' Hidan thought as he exited the room to the kitchen area and just as he got there, he saw that light was coming out the door. '_Some-one else is here_'.

Hidan steped around the corner and saw that Pein was making a coffee and Sasori reading something from...a...thingy like, thing.

Sasori looked up to see Hidan standing by the door, "Can't sleep ether? what about Kakuzu?" he asked and continued reading.

"Oh that Greedy shit is sleeping his ass off, and what in fucks name are you reading?" said Hidan as he sat himself down next to the Puppet man, who was also wearing a shirt to hide all the weapons on him.

"It's called studying Hidan...something you can't do" Sasori replied, knowing Hidan can't shout, or he'll wake everyone up. At that point Pein sat down with his coffee to join the conversation.

"While we are here, Sasori thought of going through some things about this place we ended up, also this might help us to figure out a way to back to our own world..." Pein stood up to get some suger and sat back down "...in anycase, while Sasori finds a way out we should rest a bit and get to know others a bit more"

Hidan was really confused by Pein's statement and he was also wondering what he was drinking that makes him this way or how he even knew to make something like that, what ever it was Hidan wanted one of those drinks.

"Hey Tobi was the one who got us here, he should find a way out of here" said Sasori who just realised what Pein said.

"So you're not going into Leader-mode to take us all out and shit like that? man it's sucks, all our Jutsu's gone, Kakuzu can't fire out his arms any-more, Deidara can't blow things up, Zetzu has to stay indoors the whole time now, and I don't even think I'm Imortal anymore." said Hidan, he does have a point about all this, without their power...how can they get back in the first place?

A few moments later, Pein finished his so called coffee also feeling wiered thought it will be best to sleep it off, Sasori was still reading that thing he's holding and Hidan just sat by the table all bored to death.

"You're off to bed Leader?" said Sasori without looking, Pein stopped by the door and turned his head, "Sasori...while we're here, call me Pein" he said and walked off to bed.

Another few hours passed and the sunlight just started to come up only to turn the sky in a very, very dark blue tone, Sasori put down that reading thingy and rubbed his eyes as he finally had enough reading for once, Hidan was still just sitting there playing with what ever item was on the table, the early morning is finally here so they can start planning ahead about theor stay in this world.

"Hey Sasori" Hidan said in a bored and tired fashion, Sasori responded and looked at Hidan, then he looked over his sholders to find some-one standing hehind him.

"You're the smart one, have you got any idea what actually happened before we ended up in a dump like this?" said Hidan, finally taking an interest about something but he got no reply from Sasori.

"Yo, dipshit" he said looking to him, he then saw he was looking else-where, so Hidan turned to find the same person now standing infront of Hidan.

"WHAAAT THEEE FUUUCK!!!"

"I'm out of here" said Sasori leaving the Kitchen, Hidan was now alone with this person, the person that stood infront of Hidan was tall, is a woman, black tight uniform covereing little of her body, gray-ish skin colour and deadly red eyes.

"Who the fuck you think you are scaring the lights out of me?" said Hidan, obviously he doen't care who he's talking to an any way possible, "and also 'WHAT' are you?"

The woman got really cross by the last bit, she leaned to Hidan face to face glaring at one another, "Don't like my body? wes guess what...Fuck, right off" said the woman, "Oh and by the way, I'm Kernor, captain of the Rykers, now shut up and keep quiet!"

"Oh yeah!? what ya gona do?"

"Kick your sorry little ass"

"Bring it!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Go on then you ugly looking BITCH!"

"*gasp*...you did not...just call...me...a bitch..."

Hidan gave a confused look on Kernor before realising she was beating the crap out of him, and my god did that hurt. Luckly for most of the people, they were used to waking up early but without the swearing and the shouts of pain, the real reason Sasori walked out was because he know he'd start trouble.

Moments later both Football teams are in the Friendly match so Aarch could take the time to sort out some other things for the 10 Akatsuki members.

Pein, Konan and Aarch went alone to the office, the other stayed in the Kitchen having some rolls and jam all sitting around the table.

Sasori continued reading from that thing, Deidara and Hidan tryed working out a toaster, Itachi sat in his chair staring at his food thinking it might be poisoned, Kakuzu was happy that all this was for free, Tobi was watching one of those screens like your on a different place poking on all the boobs as soon as they appeared on it and Zetsu and Kisame just talked about what they'll about scaring other people.

[In the Office]

Aarch sat in his chair working some stuff out about the Akatsuki, Pein was still a by hyper from the coffee which Konan noticed with ease.

"What's with you Pein?" she wispered.

"I drank something, thats all, anyway why'd you ask?" said Pein.

"Because I like it" said Konan, Pein gave a shocking look in his face, and his hyperness was gone, '_Works like a charm_' thought Konan.

Aarch finally had an idea, he stood up telling Pein and Konan to follow him.

"Is there something wrong?" saked Pein.

"I have an idea, and I think it's best to let your friends know as well, I'm positive it'll work out" said Aarch leaving for the Kitchen closely foolowed by pein anf Konan.

Aarch entered the kitchen an got every-ones attenchion.

"As you all know, you need a place to stay, however not all of you can stay here all together so we got an idea to sepperate you all to different planets in groups of 3 and that means that one group will have 4 of you." announced Aarch to the Akatsuki.

"W-wait a sec, different planets? un" said Deidara, almost falling off the chair.

Aarch loughted for a moment and continued, "Don't you worry about a thing, each of you will get a computer to communicate with, well then..."Aarch takes out a paper, "Pein here wrote down the groups and to which planet and team you'll go to." he placed the paper on the table, all Akatsuki (othern the Itachi) looked on the paper which had all their names written in groups.

_Snow-Kids:  
Pein  
Konan  
Zetsu  
Kisame_

Wambas:  
Deidara  
Sasori  
Tobi

_Rykers:  
Kakuzu  
Hidan  
Itachi_

All looked at eachother then back to the list, every-one agreed, only Hidan stared at the peper in shock, he remembered that the over-weight woman said she's a Ryker, and he has to stay with them...whyyyy!!!???

'_Oh please for the love of Jashin, GET US YOU OF HERE AS SOON AS FUCKING POSSIBLE!!!_' thought Hidan praying for his life.

Kakuzu have his partner a serious look, why did he act all wiered as soon as he saw the peper? Sasori knew what Kakuzu was thinking aso he told him about him and Kernors little outburst that morning, Sasori was actualy watching the whole thing and was mega greatful not to be with the Rykers, another look on the peper to double check.

'_Wambas_' he thought reading out the name in his head, that name sounds like their nice people, or what ever they are in that matter.

Pein got every-ones attenchion to announce to them they should get ready to leave and _HOPEFULLY _get on with every-one.

End of Chapter 2.

A/N: Kind of a crapy ending i know, i grew tired while writing this all night, anywho, please review I PROMISE COOKIES, and hope you're all enjoying the story.


End file.
